


Drop

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Suicide Attempt, Tongue-in-cheek, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: Tony drops one day, and he nearly misses the line to survive it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly the most depressing fanfic I've ever written, but hey! It took less than 30 minutes.
> 
> (And for my absence, no, I am not back. I have personal reasons of leaving, and I only came back because I wanted to see how everything was going. I wrote something just to, ah, fill the void. Enjoy!)

It had been happening more frequently.  
Tony dropping from the sky from his suit, ending up in the hospital with a broken bone and claiming it to be a malfunction in the suit which was partially true, but Bucky could see that Tony had purposely let a few attachments loose.

So Bucky went to him every day.

Before the drops, he'd visited Tony when he had time. Tony would smile the fakest and shaken smile and quickly run his greasy gloves over his eyes faster than Bucky could ever move his hand. Tony would say he was fine but end up sobbing in Bucky's arms either way and tell him the same thing every time he did.  
"I'm tired, James."

Bucky took it straight forward at first. Took him to bed and tucked him in and stayed, but after a while, he noticed things.  
He noticed them too late though, like an idiot, because Tony was exhausted at that point. It didn't help even if Bucky kissed him like he did the other times, if he tried and used everything he could including teammates to make him less tired, but...  
No.

Tony Stark, a know-it-all, got-it-all, and fought-it-all, was tired.   
Bucky found out that Tony wanted to flick the lights off for good only after the incident that landed him in a coma with severe external damage and internal damage.

It happened when the Avengers were taking on a new threat like they always did. Tony was blabbering, although his voice was strained, Steve was commanding, Black Widow and Hawk Eye were bantering, and the Hulk was breaking.   
"Hold on," Tony had said through the intercom, "Bucky, babe, you know I love you, right?"

Bucky hadn't thought of the reason to the question at first. "Course I do, darlin'. Love you too."

Tony sighed quietly. "All I needed to know. For the rest of you, get some rest after this."  
And he had disconnected, and Bucky had finally realized.  
No.  
No.  
No-

Somewhere up high, there was a small figure.  
Staring down.  
And it unfolded.  
And Tony fell out.  
Bucky's heart stopped beating.

Tony hit the ground, and everyone was running, Bucky in the front repeatedly telling himself no and no and no because-  
Why?

He ran and stopped in front of a grassy clearing. Ironic.  
Red covered the leaves and grass.  
Red covered Tony's body, limbs twisted and eyes closed.

Tick.

Everyone was screaming, Natasha kneeling down, yelling at Clint to call the ambulance.

Tock.

Steve stared, turned, stared, then yelled something before running off towards the approaching monster, eyes wide and watery.

Tick.

Sirens rang loudly.

Tock.

Everything was back.

"Tony!" Bucky screamed, kneeling and lifting his bloodied head onto his lap, hysterical, "Baby, no, don't do this, why? It's not bed time yet, you don't- baby, you don't-don't even _sleep_ baby, no, no, no-"

People ran over with a stretcher, a helicarrier in front of them. "Out of the way!" Bruce yelled, back to a human doctor, "Move it!" He saw Steve rush over in the corner of his eye and grab Bucky's arm.  
Oh.  
Bucky hadn't moved at all, hands still shaking, covered in blood.  
Tony's blood.  
"Fucking- why- how did this happen?" He heard himself whisper with a raspy voice, "I need ta' follow- move-" He stumbled across the field and managed to wobble into the helicarrier just as it closed, ignoring Steve's yells slowly being drowned out.

Doctors and nurses were yelling, huddled over Tony's bloody body with machines and bandages and things that Bucky didn't recognize. He squeezed through two of them and grabbed Tony's hand, which was limp and unusually twisted, soaked in blood.

He didn’t remember what happened next, but he was holding Tony's hand, this time covered in casts and connected to wires, tears falling rapidly and blurring his eyesight.

"He might not make it," he heard Steve whisper next to him, voice cracking, "God, Buck, he might not make it."  
Bucky simply shook his head and cried.  
Stayed there for weeks and months, refusing to leave the room under any circumstances.  
Staring.  
And crying.  
Staring.

"Wake up," he croaked, "It's morning. Get up."  
But one day, he did.

Tony's one, untouched eye opened.  
Stared up at the ceiling.  
He looked dazed for a while, Bucky merely shocked and relieved.  
Then almost... Disappointed, but not quite.

He looked over at Bucky.  
Eye softer.  
Opened his split lips to speak.  
Doctors rushed in and interrupted him.

"It's impossible. He remembers everything. His brain would have been shaken tremendously at that height."  
"A miracle."  
"He'll make it."

Tony stared across at Bucky.

"Good morning James."  
Bucky smiled and moved to kiss him, and kiss him he did.  
"G'mornin'."


End file.
